


(Just Like) Starting Over

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: -149, -150, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glielo dice di giorno, mentre imparano a incastrare le rispettive esistenze in una nuova quotidianità, e glielo sussurra di notte quando Rose appoggia la testa sul suo torace, ascolta il quieto battito del suo cuore singolo, gli si stringe come se fosse la sua ultima ancora di salvezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Just Like) Starting Over

**(Just Like) Starting Over**

**Londra, Pianeta Terra, un’altra dimensione**

C’è una cosa che Rose Tyler non dimenticherà mai in mezzo a tutti i suoi ricordi fantastici e impossibili, una cosa che, per quanto sia felice ora, di tanto in tanto si risveglia e la punzecchia, una cosa che la fa sentire un po’ infantile e ingrata e le strizza il cuore in una minuscola noce dolente.

È quel ‘ti amo’ che non è mai stato pronunciato.

John lo sa anche se lei non ne parla mai, e glielo legge negli occhi, in quel battito di palpebre supplementare e inutile ogni volta che è lui a pronunciare quelle parole, come se fosse necessaria un’aggiustatina ai sentimenti prima di poterlo processare.

È quel sussulto involontario di Rose, come la puntina del giradischi che salta nei solchi di un vinile, a suggerirgli il piano d’azione.

Inizia con aggiungere le due parole magiche al buongiorno del mattino, al bacio pigro con cui le consegna la colazione a letto. Rose sbatte le palpebre, crede di essere ancora addormentata, lo fissa da sotto le ciglia per un istante e poi si dedica al caffè.

Glielo dice di giorno, mentre imparano a incastrare le rispettive esistenze in una nuova quotidianità, e glielo sussurra di notte quando Rose appoggia la testa sul suo torace, ascolta il quieto battito del suo cuore singolo, gli si stringe come se fosse la sua ultima ancora di salvezza.

Glielo lascia scritto sullo specchio del bagno, su bigliettini infilati nel freezer tra buste di piselli congelati, tra le bustine del tè e nelle tazze, nel cassetto della biancheria.

Rose ride e scuote la testa ogni volta che uno di quei biglietti salta fuori dalla coppa di un reggiseno o da un paio di mutandine.

John glielo dice con dolcezza e un bacio sulla sommità della testa quando sono tranquilli a casa, Rose mezza addormentata e calda contro di lui sul divano durante una domenica pomeriggio d'inverno, e lo afferma quasi con durezza, mascella tesa e occhi attenti, prima di una difficile missione per Torchwood. Le stringe la mano fino a farle male e le dice “ti amo” ancora una volta, perché non si sa mai, e se oggi si dovesse morire, Rose potrà andarsene con quella consapevolezza, e John non penserà di averla delusa ancora.

John glielo ripete quasi a mo’ di scusa, quella terribile volta in cui sparisce per tre giorni, e Rose quasi impazzisce di preoccupazione, dolore, rabbia. Si prende un temibile schiaffo targato Tyler, e prima che la testa smetta di girargli vorticosamente, si ritrova spinto a forza contro il muro, il fiato troncato nei polmoni da Rose che gli grava indosso e gli morde la bocca, incurante della barba sfatta che le graffia il viso.

“Dove diavolo sei stato?” singhiozza lei dopo, e aggiunge “non farlo mai più,” con il labbro inferiore tremante e gli occhi pieni di lacrime e mascara. Ah no, non può vederla così, non di nuovo, non mai più.

Le racconta tutta la storia mentre siedono in precario equilibrio ai due capi del divano, impacciati dal litigio. Oh non è la prima volta che litigano, e non sarà la prima volta che fanno pace, ma stanno ancora imparando le regole e sono così tante, così complicate.

Era sceso soltanto a comprare una stupidaggine qualsiasi. Non ha neanche la scusa delle sigarette, perché non ha mai fumato, né intende iniziare, grazie tante. Si è perso come nelle leggende metropolitane inseguendo un coniglietto luminescente al buio – i riferimenti a Alice non vanno persi, e Rose sbuffa mezza risata nonostante sia ancora arrabbiata con lui – e l’inseguimento l’ha portato un po’ a piedi un po’ in autostop fino a Cardiff, _Cardiff, di tutti i posti dell’universo._

“Si trattava di un Bluebell, era soltanto un cucciolo disperso… la sua famiglia lo aspettava nei pressi del Varco, stavano ricaricando i motori della nave.”

“Un Bluebell?” Rose non può esimersi dal porre la domanda. Anche se ce l’ha con John e ora come ora è incerta se picchiarlo o lanciarglisi addosso e non lasciarlo mai più andare via.

“Una specie dal pianeta Baskerville, nel Sistema Dartmoor. Somigliano a graziosi coniglietti bianchi, ma al buio diventano blu fluorescente. Sono una razza molto progredita e sanno usare il teletrasporto. Il piccolo si era perso mentre giocava con i fratelli. Ma tutto è finito bene,” termina John con una scrollata di spalle.

Rose scuote la testa, si copre la bocca con la mano mentre cerca di trattenere la risata che le piega le labbra e preme per uscire. Vuole ridere e vuole piangere e vuole schiaffeggiare ancora e baciare quest’uomo impossibile.

“Coniglietti. Te ne sei andato fino a Cardiff per dei coniglietti radioattivi. Senza neanche lasciarmi un messaggio o, che ne so, chiedermi di venire con te.”

“È stato più forte di me,” mormora John, passandosi una mano sui capelli spettinati, “ho bisogno di viaggiare. Passa tutto così lentamente e prima che tu mi schiaffeggi ancora, non è in riferimento alla tua compagnia. È solo tutto così… sequenziale.”

“Dovrai fartene una ragione,” ribatte Rose, tirando su col naso e asciugandosi le pozzette di mascara da sotto gli occhi. Gli si accoccola contro di lui con più impeto del necessario, stringe con forza la mano sul suo polso quasi a volerlo ammanettare, ripete “non farlo mai più” e poi aggiunge “almeno invitami, sembrava divertente”.

È qui che John le ripete ancora “ti amo”, allunga la mano libera per tirarle via le lacrime dalle guance, l’attira a sé per baciarla con più disperazione di quanto una sciocca lite domestica richieda.

Glielo ripete più tardi, in camera da letto, con Rose calma e languida che si stringe contro di lui e quasi fa le fusa, e finalmente sorride ed è tutto perdonato.

Arriva il giorno in cui Rose si acciglia all’ennesima dichiarazione, risponde “anche io” quasi distrattamente, poi si volta ad osservare John con aria perplessa.

“Me lo dici così spesso,” commenta sovrappensiero, come cercando qualcosa di fastidioso dentro di sé che in un momento non meglio precisato ha smesso di infastidire, ha messo di punzecchiare e ricordare la propria presenza. “Me lo dici così spesso che quasi non ci faccio più caso.”

John sorride, si dondola sui talloni e l’osserva con occhi buoni e furbi, il ritratto dell’innocenza e perciò tanto più colpevole.

“Ah, Rose Tyler, te lo dirò fino alla nausea. Te lo ripeterò per sempre. Certe cose non vengono mai dette abbastanza.”

Rose ride, alza un sopracciglio malizioso – lo conosce da troppo tempo per bersela così facilmente – l’osserva con un pezzettino di lingua tra i denti. “Non che mi lamenti, continua pure,” prosegue ridendo, mentre si alza sulle punte per rubare un bacio. “Ma potrei montarmi la testa.”

“O forse soltanto convincerti che qualunque cosa succeda, non potrai liberarti di me. E poi è una promessa che ho fatto a me stesso.”

“Che promessa?”

John sorride, le accarezza la guancia.                                                                                           

“Non lasciare mai più una frase in sospeso.”

-

**Qualche mese prima.**

L’incontro nasce da una coppia di bugie parallele.

ll Dottore mente, l’ha sempre fatto, lo farà fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Mentirà al Corsaro dicendole di non essere mai stato a cercare Rose, e mentirà a se stesso dicendosi che non è sollevato almeno quanto è dispiaciuto di non averla incontrata.

Il Dottore mente e John non può rinnegare la propria natura e se è vero che è nato da una sua costola – da una sua mano, a dire il vero, ma il paragone biblico gli piace e solletica il suo senso del ridicolo – il vizio di mentire di tanto in tanto gli è stato tramandato.

Il Dottore cercava Rose, a dirla tutta, neanche un mezzo pensiero per quella sua vecchia Metacrisi, la sua copia umana nata da una sua vita precedente. Povero John, quando il Dottore lo vede ha tutta la voglia e le intenzioni di fuggire fino alla Cascata della Medusa e oltre, lasciandosi dietro un po’ di tempo bruciato e un mulinello di polvere.

Potrebbe anche farlo, può ancora farlo finché John non si accorge in qualche modo che il matto col farfallino che l’osserva a bocca aperta non è altri che il futuro se stesso di qualcosa che lui non sarà mai.

“Ma come…?” balbetta il Dottore quando gli occhi di John si accendono in riconoscimento e la sua bocca sillaba il vecchio ‘Cosa?!’ completo di tono ascendente e leggermente stridulo.

“Tu mi riconosci?!” domanda il Dottore in tono agitato, alzando le mani per raddrizzarsi il farfallino.

“Io ti riconosco e tu mi sottovaluti,” ribatte John, battendosi un indice sulla fronte come a voler ricordare all’altro della sua mente non del tutto umana, certamente superiore alla media. “Non è come prima, ma è sempre più grande all’interno, sai. Faccio fatica a tenere tutto in ordine però. Scommetto che non sei qui per parlare del mio cervello, per quanto possa essere ragguardevole, quindi siediti e sputa il rospo, vediamo se ho indovinato.”

Soltanto in quel momento il Dottore si accorge di essere piombato in quella che è senza dubbio casa Tyler. Casa Smith? No, immagina la discussione tra i due (“Rose Smith è un’anziana signorina e John Smith non è nessuno. John Tyler invece, è un nome da metallaro, è _cool_.”), questa è sicuramente casa Tyler, quest’uomo è John Tyler. È così che funziona.

Il Dottore apre la bocca come un pesce fuor d’acqua, si prepara una, due, dodici scuse, ognuna meno credibile delle altre, si schiarisce la gola, si raddrizza di nuovo il farfallino. Intanto, John prepara il tè in una teiera blu con le tazze tutte spaiate, gli consegna la tazza fumante con una strizzata d’occhio del tutto inappropriata.

Non c’è altro modo per dirlo, considera il Dottore, scrutando la galassia di sottilissima schiuma sulla superficie del liquido scuro.

“Ah, lo sai. Cercavo Rose. Volevo salutarla,” risponde alla fine il Dottore, stringendo la tazza tra le mani e sedendosi con cautela sul bordo della sedia, come se toccare qualsiasi oggetto in casa Tyler possa contaminarlo o peggio contaminarsi per il suo tocco.

John ammicca e si siede di fronte a lui, scruta quest’uomo così giovane e così vecchio, quasi terrorizzato da un confronto che ha cercato senza pensare troppo alle conseguenze e in cui si è comunque lanciato a capofitto. Se fosse il tempo e il luogo, avrebbe piacere a scoprire similitudini e differenze.

“Certo,” risponde, con un sorriso furbetto e uno schiocco di lingua sul palato. Il Dottore sembra mortificato anche solo di aver pensato qualcosa del genere e John non riesce a contenere l’impulso di punzecchiarlo un po’,  “e magari chiederle di venire con te. Ti conosco, mi conosco, è quello che farei io, beh, è quello che ho fatto io. Oh, è complicato, _molto bene!_ ”

“Ora non credo più che sia una buona idea,” considera il Dottore, coccolando la sua tazza di tè e sorbendo lentamente la bevanda. Era veramente così esuberante? Così sicuro di sé? E come appare ora, visto dall’esterno?  “Forse non lo è mai stata, ha una vita qui… con te.”

John annuisce, beve un sorso di tè, rimette giù la tazza considerando i circoletti bagnati rimasti dov’era poggiata prima.

“Siamo felici, a modo nostro,” dichiara con un sorriso lento ma tenace, che gli illumina il viso e accende gli occhi di calore. “Oh, bisticciamo e poi facciamo pace e ogni tanto Rose dice che sono un meraviglioso idiota e ogni tanto la chiamo stupida scimmia. E poi ricominciamo daccapo. Beh, e i pranzi domenicali da Jackie.  L’unica cosa a cui devo ancora abituarmi è questo tempo così _lento_. Ma _allons-y,_ ce la posso fare.”

Il Dottore non ha neanche sentito queste ultime frasi, è rimasto al pensiero di Rose, che non è in casa ed è come se ci fosse, un’immagine viva e perfetta richiamata dalle parole di John. La immagina comicamente infuriata, maliziosa e divertita come fin dall’inizio quando non era che una ragazzina, coraggiosa e sveglia. 

“La ami?”

Il Dottore alza lo sguardo come sorpreso delle proprie parole, quasi con aria colpevole, come se non avesse avuto nessuna intenzione di pronunciarle.

John mette giù la tazza in modo che i circoletti bagnati si intersechino, formino chissà che parole antiche, dimenticate.

“Più di ogni altra cosa. Più della mia vita, credo.”

Il Dottore si passa una mano sul viso, sugli occhi che gli pizzicano in modo strano, calore e umidità dietro le palpebre improvvisamente pesanti.

“Diglielo. Fai in modo che lo sappia. Diglielo ogni giorno, più volte al giorno, finché non ti ride in faccia. _Prometti_ che glielo dirai una volta per ogni giorno per cui io non sono stato in grado di dirglielo. _Prometti_ , John Tyler.”

“John Smith.”

“Fidati, è John Tyler. È così che funziona. E _prometti_.”

John promette, come se ce ne fosse bisogno, ed è tutto quello che il Dottore desidera – beh, a parte un nuovo fez, e non dover lasciare indietro le persone che ama, ma quest’ultima cosa non si risolve con un po’ di shopping in tempo di saldi – e non c’è motivo di trattenersi.

Il Dottore saluta John, si guarda intorno un’ultima volta come a voler cogliere l’essenza di Rose dalla disposizione dei suoi oggetti, sparisce lungo la strada, nel vicolo in cui ha lasciato la TARDIS poco prima che Rose rincasi.

John lava le tazze fischiettando quando la porta di casa si spalanca come per un’esplosione, e Rose irrompe canticchiando una cosa qualsiasi – crede che sia _Toxic_ e se lo è, gli riporta alla memoria ogni genere di ricordo delirante e magnifico – lancia la borsa e la giacca sull’appendiabiti all’ingresso (un normale appendiabiti, che insieme hanno modificato perché somigli a un ramo di corallo), in due balzi è in cucina e lo stringe forte, gli bacia la nuca e gli dice “ti amo, John Tyler.”

Ah, è proprio così che funziona.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Non ho la più pallida idea di come sia stato reso 'Rift' in italiano. Beccatevi 'Varco' e che vi vada bene XD  
> \- Il Dottore ha mentito al Corsaro perché alla fine di Across The Universe dice di voler andare a cercare Rose come se non l'avesse mai fatto. Conoscendolo, non è la prima volta che bighellona 'casualmente' da quelle parti.  
> \- Lolwut non lo so, è colpa di qualcuno in tlist che stava riguardando Doomsday.  
> \- quanto al titolo, lo lascio spiegare a John Lennon: 
> 
> _Our life together is so precious together_  
>  We have grown, we have grown  
> Although our love is still special  
> Let's take a chance and fly away somewhere alone  
> \- (Just Like) Starting Over


End file.
